1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and method for processing a control action from a user in an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, when a user 200 turns on the power of an electronic apparatus 100 (S10), a microprocessor 11 starts to cooperate with a timer 110 (S11). If the timer 110 is up (S12), the microprocessor 11 performs a polling procedure to check whether a voltage deviation is generated via a control bus 13 and an analog/digital converter 12 (S13). The voltage deviation is generated from a controller 14 when the user performs a control action. If the voltage deviation occurs (S14), then the microprocessor 11 executes corresponding control instructions (S15).
In other words, as shown in FIG. 2, when the user 200 presses a button on the controller 14, the controller 14 generates the voltage deviation V1 and outputs this voltage deviation V1 to the analog/digital converter 12. When the microprocessor 11 detects this voltage deviation V1, it executes the corresponding instructions and sends the execution results to a functional module 20 to perform the function requested by the user.
The prior art has the disadvantage that the microprocessor 11 has to performs a polling procedure to check. This wastes system resources and lowers the performance of the microprocessor. This problem becomes more critical when the microprocessor is in a suspend mode, because the timer may periodically wakes the microprocessor up, and speeds up the power consumption.
Therefore, how to automatically detect the occurrence of the voltage deviation to enhance the performance of the microprocessor and to economize the power usage has become an important issue.